Good Morning
by king beluga
Summary: The boys have a sleepover. Written for Tsuritama kink meme. NatsuYuki


Yuki yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he sat up. Just how late had he stayed up watching movies last night? He couldn't quite remember. Rubbing his eyes, Yuki groggily looked around the room. There was Haru, curled up against the wall, looking like he was trying to form a cocoon or something. And then there was Akira, resting his head on that duck as if it were a damned pillow. And right next to him (had they been that close to each other all night?) was Natsuki, looking rather indecent, to be quite honest. The boy was all sprawled out with one hand on his stomach and his shirt riding up to expose quite a bit of skin. His legs were spread and a considerable tent was forming between them. Yuki flushed bright red at the realization. Just what on earth should he do? Should he cover his friend with a blanket, or maybe just wake him and pretend not to notice anything? He decided to go with the latter.

"Hey, Natsuki," Yuki nudged the boy gently on the shoulder, "You, uh…you want breakfast or something?"

"Mmm…Yuki," Natsuki sighed in response. Well, that was certainly not a tone that Yuki had ever heard his friend use while awake.

"Natsuki, you gonna wake up?" Yuki nudged Natsuki's shoulder a little more firmly this time. Natsuki's only response was some incoherent mumbling as he dragged his hand across his stomach, revealing even more of his pale flesh. Frowning slightly, Yuki reached to pull Natsuki's shirt down to cover him once again, inadvertently caressing his belly in the process. This time, the sound that Natsuki uttered in response was downright erotic. Yuki's face burned bright red and he realized he might be dealing with some morning wood of his own. He then realized that his hand was still lingering on Natsuki's lower stomach, and also that the bulge in the boy's pants was twitching as if in anticipation. He glanced back and forth between Natsuki's peaceful sleeping face, and the raging boner between his legs. Curiously, Yuki's fingers ventured lower, over the soft fabric of Natsuki's pajamas, and his eagerly pulsing cock. Natsuki's breath quickened as Yuki slid his hand slowly up and down his length. Hoping sincerely that nobody in the room would wake up, Yuki slipped his hand under the waistband of Natsuki's pants to grasp his manhood directly. Yuki was pleased to encounter a copious amount of precum leaking from the tip. His hand slid easily up and down the shaft with so much lubrication. All the while, Natsuki kept rewarding him with delightful little moaning sounds. Suddenly, Natsuki's eyes shot open.

"YUKI!," Natsuki sputtered in surprise, "What are you…what is going on?" Yuki ceased movement immediately, but in his nervousness, he maintained his tight grip.

"ACK! I'm sorry!" Yuki apologized hastily, "I was just…well I was trying to wake you up, and then-"

"Yuki," Natsuki's face flushed unbelieveably red as he spoke, "Don't…don't stop." Yuki leaned down to share a rather sloppy, desperate kiss with Natsuki as his hand resumed its previous jerking motion. Their kiss grew hungrier and Natsuki began thrusting into Yuki's hand faster and faster until—

"Good moooorning!" Haru's cheerful voice rang out. Yuki immediately released his grip and Natsuki hastily pulled up his pants. With any luck, Akira hadn't seen anything, and Haru was too oblivious to know anything weird had just happened.

"What are you guys doing?" Haru inquired, "Is it time for breakfast? I'm hungry!"

"Um..right! Breakfast!" Yuki's voice sounded strange due to his nervousness, "Yes, let's have some cereal!"

The four boys sat silently at the kitchen table, save for the sound of quiet munching. Yuki and Natsuki were avoiding eye contact for the most part, only to blush and look away when they caught each other's glances. Akira and Tapioca shared a knowing glance. Haru just looked downright confused. Yuki went into an outright coughing fit when Natsuki clumsily dribbled some milk down his chin. Tapioca gobbled down the cereal that was spilled in the process. Yuki looked at Natsuki again. Natsuki gave Yuki a look that said "we'll finish things later".


End file.
